thevaloruhcfandomcom-20200214-history
Valor Ultra Hardcore
Minecraft: Valor Ultra Hardcore '''(or Valor UHC) is an ultra hardcore series created by Zakattack (aka Alkura, ZakattackMC, AlkuranZak) and premiered on August 2nd, 2017. Ultra Hardcore UHC is a gamemode created by Guude and the group Mindcrack. It has then been popularized and evolved into a more complex game. You must use golden apples and potions to regenerate health, and then a fight until there is one man standing. There is usually about 24 players in a UHC, but this could differ. Valor UHC Valor UHC is an Ultra Hardcore / SMP group established '''June 28th, 2017. The group currently contains 24 players, and majority expect to participate in UHC. The group is free and open to join to anyone, but we are cautious on what kind of person you are and your content you put out. Valor SMP Valor SMP is a series started November 26th by ZakattackYT, and the discord server was created November 29th. 22 members participated in season 1. Season 2 was announced in January 2019 and suppose to premiere in early February. 20 members participated in season 2, however currently sits at 17 after several became too busy or left the group. For SMP page, Click here: Valor SMP Valor Members Members get reinvited every uhc season as they are valor members, as long as they can make the date. Unless a member is kicked, or cannot make the season, they will usually participate, especially if they are in the SMP and are somewhat active within the group. Atleast one additions are added nearly every season to fresh up the roster, while keeping the same general roster identity/persona known as the Valor group. UHC Guests are invited, and are generally guests or invitations sent out to non-valor members to play the season. Valor UHC Recording and Upload schedule Valor UHC seasons are recorded all in one sitting, each episode is 20 minutes and is uploaded every other day and everyone's perspective is uploaded around the times of 12pm to 2pm PST. The series so far has 5 seasons, all together combine for 32 episodes. Series Overview Staff and Server Host Valor UHC Organization * ZakattackYT & Ifigs14 (S1-2) * ZakattackYT & PotteryTNT (S.3, S.8) * ZakattackYT (S.1-10) Valor UHC Intro creators * SquidBopHD & PotteryTNT (S1) * PotteryTNT (S3,S5-S8) * ShqkyUHC (S4, S.10) * FriskySavage, PotteryTNT, Stephanie150 (S9) Server Host * Figscraft (S1-2) * PotMania (S3) * Venom UHC (S4-5) * Vigilance (S6) * Renzhe (S7) * Valor (S8) * Kingdom (S9-10) Montages * ZakattackYT (S1) * ShqkyUHC (S2) Gamemodes and Twist Season 1 - Vanilla FFA,CutClean, improved apple drops (40%),Timber, God apples enabled, no border shrink, horses on and nether on with portal trapping allowed. Season 2 - Vanilla To2, CutClean, Timber, No Cleanups, God apples disabled, no border shrink (1000x1000) horses on, Nether disabled. Season 3 - Vanilla FFA*, Truelove, CutClean, Timber, No Cleanups, Longshot, 'God apples disabled, no border shrink ('1500x1500), horses on, Nether disabled. Season 4 - Vanilla FFA, CutClean, BestPVE, horses off, border shrink (1500x1500) Nether disabled. Season 5 - Vanilla, Random To3, FastSmelt, PermaKill, horses off, border shrink (1500x1500) Nether disabled. Season 6 - Vanilla FFA, FastSmelt, Rodless, horses off, Nether Enabled, Balanced, No border shrink (1500x1500), '''Nether Enabled, God apples disabled. Season 7 - '''Vanilla Chosen Teams of 2, Ramadan, PermaKill, Jungle Meetup, Nether Enabled, Balanced Ores, horses enabled. Season 8 - Vanilla Randomized Teams of 3, Enderdragon Rush, 1/2 Ore Drops, CutClean, No Fishing Rods, Horses enabled, Nether enabled, no border shrink (1000x1000) Season 9 - Vanilla Free-For-All, Presents, TimeBomb, Horses enabled, Nether enabled, God apples disabled, border shrink at Episode 8 (1000x1000) Season 10 - Vanilla Teams of 4, Moles, God apple disabled, Nether enabled, No Portal trapping, Portal Camping is allowed, Border shrinking *Starts out FFA and teams progressively form. Valor Ranking Table Valor Kills Table Valor Winners Main page: Winners Leaderboard # PotteryTNT - 3 Wins # AeroCash - 2 Wins # GaryMC - 2 Wins # JaicePyro - 1 Win # Maisa - 1 Win # Tubesterkake - 1 Win # Silent_Nike - 1 Win # ShqkyUHC - 1 Win # Stravilight - 1 Win # Frisky_Savage - 1 Win # Ninjaisaac04 - 1 Win # TheEmergedRaider - 1 Win Valor UHC Participants * List of former and current players in alphabetical order. * Current Members: Link (Not 100% accurate) Participants who aren't/weren't official Valor Members * YouMist (Added last minute for a roster spot, was the host) * ThisisKairos (UHC Sub/Participant) * SaltyFish75 (UHC Sub/Participant) * GreatWarriorX7 (UHC Sub/Participant) * 23russian23 (UHC Sub) Valor Trivia * Valor Group was established June 27th, 2017. * Valor UHC first premiered august 2nd, starting with episode 1 of season 1. UHC was played the day prior. * Valor UHC currently has 26 players. About 15-20 participate in UHCs, and relatively stay active. * It's been brought up that a Valor SMP server could be a thing of the future, but it most likely won't be anytime soon. ** Season 1 and Season 2 of SMP have now taken place. * Season 2 is expected to premiere in mid august. * Season 1 only had 9 participants, but that is expected to rise nearly double that amount in season 2. ** It didn't end up doubling in the end, however did become a 16 player season. * UHCs can be determined as FFA or Teams by the number of the season. ** Odd number: FFA Even Number: Teams ** This also follows the pattern for Cube UHC and many other RR's. ** However Truelove was the scenario for season 3 * Enderdragon rush is a future scenario. ** Became a scenario in Season 8. * Valor UHC differentiates Official Members and Unofficial Members. There are currently 20 official members, and 5 unofficial members. This changes quite often. ** However the Valor roster doesn't change very often at this point in the group, additions and one time players are frequently participating. * LostFight (Visibile) returned to Valor in November 14th, which surprised many people. However he left again in early December. * Ifigs14 was the First player in Valor UHC History to Reach Double Digits in Total Episode Count. * KitkatTheNoobYT was the first player in Valor UHC History to get Double Digits in Total Kills. * Valor has been 7 Council Members all time within the group the Council helps make decisions and helps to Build and improve Valor. * Valor Currently has 5 Members in the Valor Hall of Fame. * Valor is set to have its first Teams of Four season in Season 10. * CutClean is a scenario not being used from Season 8 onward. Valor Conspiracy Main Article: Valor Conspiracies # SquidBopHD left Valor on September 4th, 2017. It's said that Zak was attempting to have three Valor members hack in SquidBopHD's UHC, "Flawless." However Zak claims this is not true and it would of been done anyway by the three members, who were previously not allowed to play in Valor UHC if they are in Flawless. This lead to many players leaving, such as SquidBopHD on September 4th, SaltyFish on September 4th, and DarkTroll in September 12th. # ThunderzYT left Valor October 21st. 2017 due to inability to organize a uhc without redoing. He left and his words were impactful on three other members who left. (Including Panz: Oct 21st) (Poex: Oct 22nd) (BluDerp: Oct 22nd) # GaryMC was supposively caught xraying in Valor UHC Season 4. He could either face 1 season suspension or a permanent ban depending on if he posts his perspective or not. #*Gary as of November 15th will most likely not be banned from Valor, however is still on trial and may last until season 5's debut. #*This has sparked debate on whether Zak made the right decision by keeping Gary in Valor, because cheaters should never be in the group at all. Zak came back noting that their wasn't any proof beyond the spectator's that caught the stripmine history. # On November 18th 2018 Controversy hit Valor after it was leaked that a DM group called Zak is a turtle got leaked this was a group of Valor Members who spread Drama and Gossip about Zak and a few other Topics this was the start of the Decline for Valor Many Valor members started to leave Valor and their was huge falling out between members over the following weeks. The Drama was Patched up for the most part a number of weeks later and a few members came back to Valor. The following are results of this incident. #* The Council was temporarily disbanded #* Many Valor Members who are apart of AcerClass threatened and did leave Valor temporarily over a falling Out between Valor Owner ZakAttackYT and AcerClass Founder JaicePyro. #** JaicePyro was removed from Council after this Controversy and Silent_Nike took his place in council. #*** Jaice rejoined the Council shortly after, but not as a full member. #* Zak gave up Organizer and Owner Position of Valor Temporarily while this Drama was happening. Pottery & TBT mostly took over, but it was up to most of old Council's job to keep the group going. #* This Blow to Valor left the group in ruins for awhile with no real direction to take Valor. Valor is still feeling the Effects of this Controversy. #** By June 2019, Zak and Jaice still hold a grudge and typically refrain from each other. # In April 2019, there was yet another gossip or private chat for all council members, including Jaice. Zak wasn't notified about this until Jaice got angry at Zak about asking him to not be cussing in future seasons. When Zak found out about it, the trust between Zak & Council completely vanished and Zak felt completely betrayed #* It's taken a lot to regain the trust, but the old group chemistry will probably never return, leaving a disconnection between Zak & Valor members. SMP Main Article: Valor SMP Eliminations Main Article:Eliminations Statistics:Ranking Table,Kills Table,And Episode Participation Main Article:Statistics Valor UHC Scoreboard Main Article:Valor Scoreboard Valor UHC Ranking Table Main Article:Ranking Table Valor UHC Kills Table Main Article:Kills Table Valor UHC Episode Participation Table Main Article:Episode Participation Table Valor UHC Winners Main Article:WInners Valor UHC player season Titles Main Articles:Season Titles Competitors who Couldn't participate/Or Won't Return Main Articles: Couldn't Participate/Won't Return __FORCETOC__ Category:UHC Category:Valor UHC Category:Statistics Category:Valor UHC Seasons Category:Main Category:Statisics Category:Season Category:Videos Category:Ongoing Series Category:Series Category:Episodes